Andromeda Fierra
Andromeda Fierra is an artificer, a beautiful aasimar with golden hair and bright eyes. The Avalanche has met her in the Jungle of Daggers, wherein she spoke of her grand plan of uniting Aegeron once again. Ancestry Her celestial ancestry apparent from a distance, Andromeda is the granddaughter of a deva, her mother being an aasimar herself. However, she didn't divulge details of her angelic ancestor, the reason likely being that, as most aasimars, she hasn't met him and knows few, if any, details about him. She also has royal blood in her veins: she is the illegitimate child of King Bodvar Magnusson, ruler of the Kingdom of Nordterra. The Magnussons are the only dynasty that can claim to be related to the emperors of the Imperium, and thus Andromeda is also a direct descendant of the first emperors. Background Andromeda was born to Sophia Fierra, a courtier in King Bodvar's court and an admired aasimar herself. Most of her childhood was spent in isolation, in a comfortable house in Rockbell, the capital of Nordterra. She later learnt the king himself has provided this home for her mother. She has spent her childhood listening to tales of princes and princesses, and basking in the admiration of the common folk, who have always found her and her mother the most amazing beings they have ever laid eyes upon. She has grown up with dreams of grandeur, meanwhile, not knowing her full ancestry. Becoming an artificer As soon as she came of age Andromeda sought out several of the great artificers in Nordterra and the neighboring Iregion, only to be turned down as a pupil by most. That is, until one of them, Scygbert Hardshard, an ancient gnome who intended to take no more apprentices in his life, has finally agreed to mentor Andromeda in the art of magical inventions. She has worked under Scygbert, in the Kingdom of Iregion, in the city of Orannaes, for several years, and became a capable artificer herself. When her mentor passed away, Scygbert left her all of his workshop and possessions, and most importantly his life's work: the plans of a working airship. Andromeda spent the next years building Scygbert's vision, a beautiful, light, double-ballooned airship, which she named "The Angel's Flight". "The Magnusson Restoration" During her apprenticeship with Scygbert, Sophia Fierra finally shared the secret of Andromeda's ancestry with her daugther. This revelation made Andromeda realize where her aspirations were originating from, and finally helped her dreams to form shape. She was smart enough to realize that laying claim to the Nordterran throne was out of the question (at the moment, at least), but there was something much more appealing she suddenly aspired for: to unite Aegeron under one flag once again. She has seen enough of the constant, destructive wars, the widespread racism (e.g., in Dwarrowdale), the cruelty of rulers who feared no one above them (e.g., the wizards in Iregion), and she decided she would return the continent to the old ways. To the days of the Imperial Peace, when the lords and wizards feared the Law. This must be her mission, she was sure of it. Thus, after finishing The Angel's Flight, she has gathered a group of loyal friends and followers, and set out on her mission. Her first stop was deep in the Jungle of Daggers to seek out the former Archmage Travenus of the Imperium. In this, she received considerable help from the Avalanche Adventuring Company, and her airship has left the jungle with the archmage on board. Only time will tell whether the mentorship of Travenus, and learning about the powerful magic used by the Imperium to conquer the continent would prove to be useful in her mission. Category:People